Eternal Egypt
by Nefertiri Evenstar
Summary: Liz discovers an incredible secret... one that will lead her to learn more about her past- and her past life
1. Book One

Eternal Egypt  
"Where am I?"Future Max asked. He was supposed to be gone. His timeline was different now. But he was in the Granolith chamber. Suddenly, he saw a figure clothed in smoke walk towards him. As it came closer, the smoke evaporated. It was Liz in the outfit of an Ancient Egyptian Princess. "Liz? W-why are you dressed like that?" he asked.  
Liz laughed. "Zan, you really don't remember do you?" she smiled. Future Max was struck on how familiar her outfit was but shook his head no. Liz sighed. "I guess I have to explain everything to you. You see Max, I am Liz.. but I am the reincarnation of Princess Nefertiri. For the most part I don't remember my past life as a Princess but there is a little part of me that remembers everything. And so I am using my powers to talk to you right now."Liz/Nefertiri explained. Future Max blinked. "So you're telling me that you were an Egyptian Princess in a past life?" he asked skeptically. Nefertiri looked at him. "Yes, Why should it sound strange? Did you not mess with time using the Granolith? And are you not a hybrid?" she countered. "Yes, well I guess that's true. But why are you here?" Max asked.  
Nefertiri sighed. "Max, you messed everything up. Here, let me show you" Nefertiri walked to the Granolith and put her hand on it. It glowed and showed Max all that would happen in this timeline.  
After it was over, Future Max was in shock. "Because of me... Alex died?" he gasped.  
Nefertiri nodded. "Yes. But, there is a way to fix this.Even though Liz and I are the exact same person, I, the Princess Nefertiri guard Liz Parker. And Liz Parker protects me. You must guard Present-day Max. To help him realize his mistakes. To prepare him to go into another dimension and fix this mess. But first, we must go to the past to refresh your memory"she said. She held out her hand to Max.  
They stepped inside the Granolith.It glowed as they were transported to a long-forgotten time.. a time where Pharaohs ruled, and the Ancient Gods of Egypt looked down on their Pharaohs with favor.....


	2. BookTwo

Max and Nefertiri stepped out. Max looked around in awe. "is this what it really looked like?" he asked. "Yes.Now, we are invisible. No one can see or hear us. We are just merely observers in a play already written." she told him. "Follow me. We must meet my very self" Nefertiri walked into the palace with Max at her heels.  
They are in a room, watching a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes talking to Nefertiri. "So, Sphinx when are you and Lord Rathraamun announcing your engagement?" Nefertiri asked. "Who's that?"Max asked. "Sphinx was reincarnated as Maria. My father, the Pharaoh adopted her"she explained.  
Sphinx giggled. "Tonight,at the banquet we will. Are you going to fight Anck-renamen?" Sphinx asked. Nefertiri nodded. "Yes. Whoever wins marries Prince Zandor of Cyprus"she looked out the window. Sphinx shivered. "I'll never understand how her sister Ava-su-amun could be so nice while Anck-renamen is so cold at times. All she cares about is herself!" Nefertiri nodded. "Forgive me, Isis but Anck-renamen is so... cold and evil. I don't trust her"  
A knock on the door startled the two girls. A young man with dark black hair and stunning blue eyes walked in."Horus, do not scare us!" Nefertiri exclaimed. Horus grinned. "Sorry, little sister. I didn't mean to scare you. But I have the best news! I am engaged to Princess Vilandra of Cyprus! Father means to announce it tonight, at the banquet!" Horus exclaimed. Nefertiri's face fell. "Why is it every is able to marry the ones they love, but I cannot?" she sighed.  
Horus put his arm around her. "Nefertiri, do not fret. You shall win. The gods have blessed me with a dream last night. In it, you were fighting Anck-renamen. She slipped and you defeated her. Our father, the great Pharaoh Jefthmose announced you as the winner" Horus told his younger sister.  
Nefertiri tilted her head. "May the Gods decree it so" she finally said. As the three teens walked out, Max turned to Liz/Nefertiri. "Horus-is he .. Alex?" he asked. Liz/Nefertiri nodded. "Yes. Alex is my brother...."


	3. Book Five

Max looked at her in shock. "And Sphinx was your adopted sister?" he asked. "Yes. She came from far away. Father pitied her and allowed her to be adopted. Come, it is time for you to meet ... yourself" she said and walked out.  
She led him to the palace gardens where five teens stood. One had dark hair and golden brown eyes. His sister had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was talking to a teenager with spiky, unruly brown hair and brown eyes. Two twin girls-one had shoulder length, curly blonde hair and green eyes and the other had long blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"The man with black hair is you, Max. You were sent here just like you were in your other life. But you were adopted by the King of Cyprus along with your sister. Isabel and your names stayed the same. Rath was called Rathraamun, Ava is not Tess's dupe. She's her twin sister. Her name was Ava-su-amun and Tess... Tess was Anck-renamen my worst enemy. Ava loved Kyleth Valentiy-the son of the Medjai leader James Valentiy-Kyle and Sheriff Valenti.The Medjai guarded us from harm.Now, listen" she whispered.  
Max nodded and looked at his former self. He looked exactly how he looked 14 years ago-except in completely different clothing.  
"Zandor,I hope I may win so that we can be married and I shall guard the Phoenix bracelet" Anck-reamen smiled. Zandor gave a hesitant smile. "Uh..." he began but Ava-su-amun jumped in. "I hope Princess Nefertiri beats you and wins Zan's hand AND the Phoenix bracelet!" she snarled at her twin. Anck-renamen glared at her sister and walked away silently. "Ava!Why did you say that?" Vilandra scolded. Ava turned around. "I do not know,Vilandra. I did not mean to say it.. but I did". All four looked at the retreating figure of Anck-renamen. "Come, we must prepare for the banquet" Rathraamun said. Together they walked to their quarters in the guest wing of the palace.


	4. Book Four

Liz/Nefertiri and Max watched them go. "What's the Phoenix bracelet?"Max asked.  
"It was supposedly made by Isis,who gave it to the winning Princess to guard with her life. We later found out that it was an Ancient Atlantean invention, given to Egypt as a gift." Liz/Nefertiri explained. "Atlantis existed?" Max asked, eyes wide. "Yes ... until it was sunk and the people escaped, forgot their heritage. They were our allies."Nefertiri/Liz said sadly. Abruptly, she got up and walked to the palace door. "Party time" she flashed him a catlike grin.Max got up and walked with her to the banquet.  
Max pointed to some bald priest. "Whose he?" he asked. "That was Kivarmenre-Father's vizier and the High Priest of Osiris. That's Kivar"she said glaring at him.  
Max was shocked. "Kivar?!" "Yes, but he doesn't remember a thing in this lifetime. He died right after you.But he was reborn....."Nefertiri/Liz growled angrily. "Is that Nikolas?" Max pointed to another priest. "Yes. His name is Nikintonius. Kivar's assistant. He had a major crush on Vilandra, but Vilandra told him off."she explained as they sat next the throne. "This is my father, Jefthmose. Jeff too was reincarnated" she said softly. Max didn't say anything for the Pharaoh stood up.  
"Friends, Family, loyal subjects and allies, the Banquet has begun! I have three announcements to make! One- My son Prince Horus is engaged to the Princess Vilandra of Cyprus! Two, my adopted daughter Sphinx is engaged to Lord Rathraamun, Prince Zandor of Cyprus's trusted second-in-command! Three, Lady Ava-su-amun is marrying the son of our beloved Medjai leader-Kyleth Valentiy!  
At this banquet, my daughter the Princess Nefertiri will fight Lady Anck-renamen for the hand of Prince Zandor of Cyprus and for the title of Guardian of the Phoenix bracelet!" he boomed. The crowd was silent. Vilandra and Horus were sitting in the front row, as well as Zandor, Kyleth, James, Sphinx, Rathraamun and Ava-su-amen. A loud gong sounded throughout the room.  
Max gasped as Nefertiri walked out from the right and Anck-renamen from the left.  
They wore protective gold masks, a linen skirt and some sort of belly shirt.  
They circled each other warily,swords at the ready.Suddenly, Anck-renamen attacked.  
But Nefertiri was too quick for her. She flipped in the air and landed behind her. She lunged like an enraged lioness.The only sound in the room was the clashing of swords as the two teen girls fought with a skill that outmatched Egypt's best soldiers.  
Max could tell that Anck-reamen was tiring.He also saw when she tried to use her power to knock Nefertiri down. But the catlike Princess didn't fall. Pretending to strike, she jumped on the ledge of the wall and flipped back and forth, confusing Anck-renamen. Finally, she attacked her and pushed Anck-renamen to the ground. Anck-renamen grinned evily."You've improved, Princess Nefertiri" Nefertiri relaxed her combative stance and helped Anck-renamen up. "Excellent! Excellent! Who better to guard Prince Zandor and the bracelet of the Phoenix then my daughter Nefertiri? And who else to guard me then my new daughter, Anck-renamen?" the Pharaoh exclaimed. *Daughter? Anck-renamen's going to be my **sister**?!*Nefertiri thought. She noticed that when Anck-renamen passed Kivarmenre, they looked at each other with love in their eyes. *Best watch out* Nefertiri thought as she walked slowly toward Zan, suddenly feeling shy. "Hello" she said softly.  
Zan whirled around. She didn't say anything else, just ran into his arms.  
"I knew you would win" Zan and Max said at the same time. Liz/Nefertiri shot him an amused look. "I'm.. I'm starting to remember now"Max told her. Liz/Nefertiri smiled. "Good, follow me"  
Meanwhile-  
"Hello?" Anck-renamen called out near the deserted temple. "I am here, my Queen" Kivarmenre bowed. "I assume the memory revival worked?" Anck-reamen said. "Yes, Queen Althena. And Nikintonius is here, we must brainwash him into thinking he was.. on our side."Kivarmenre smiled coldly. "Good. Bring him here!" she demanded. "Yes, my dearest" he said and motioned for the guards to bring a gagged Nikintonius into the deserted temple garden. "Well, well , well. What do we have here? If I recall this is Nikolas, Zan and Rath's most trusted general. Are you ready to come over to our side?"Anck-reamen grinned evily. Nikintonius's eyes blazed with anger as Anck-reamen undid the gag and chained him. "You may brainwash me and use me as a tool but I swear I will fight you until you die. I hope you get the punishment you deserve-eternal suffering! O ye Gods, hear me now. Let the Princess Nefertiri use the power of the Phoenix bracelet to defeat the usupers of Egypt and Antar!" he snarled. "Why, that's Nikolas, the Skin! You mean to tell me he was brainwashed?!" Max cried. Nefertiri/Liz looked on sadly. "Yes. Though he may still be freed, one day" she looked away.  
Anck-renamen started her mindwarp on Nikintonius. "You see Max, the present Max-the one who thought Tess was pregnant-was mindwarped by her. There was no baby. And Alex... he's stuck in another dimension. He could've used the Granolith to save Horus-uh Alex but noo your idiotic past self gave the Granolith to that mindwarping, lying gerbil!"Nefertiri/Liz snarled. Max didn't say anything, he knew Liz/Nefertiri was right.  
"We must find the Phoenix bracelet before it's too late. We only have two months bfore that dimension collapses."she said.  
Back at the party, Nefertiri and the others were busy planning their weddings. "I have an idea-why don't we all get married at once?" Sphinx suggested. "Does anyone disagree?" Kyleth asked. No one responded so he continued "Let us talk to his Majesty and my father" "Okay" they said and walked toward the throne. "Father... we have an idea. May we all get married at the same ceremony?"Nefertiri asked. Liz/Nefertiri and Max had walked in unnoticed of course by their former selves. "We.. we got married, didn't we" Max murmured. Nefertiri/Liz nodded.  
The Pharoah and the Medjai leader seemed a bit startled at first, but agreed."My daughter, follow me" Jefthmose said after the others went home or were asleep.  
He lit two toarches and showed her the seceret passage where the Phoenix Bracelet was kept. Nefertiri walked as if in a dream. "This is the combination: 3-5-9-9" Jefthmose allowed Nefertiri to open the combination. He pointed to a silver chest with carvings of a phoenix on it. He handed her the key and let her open it. A silver bracelet with a picture of a phoenix on it lay there. The phoenix's eyes were made out of pure blue stones.It's body was made out of red, orange, yellow and gold gems and carved to perfection-you could actually see the individual feathers. It emitted a silver glow when Nefertiri touched it. "You are the chosen one, the Daughter of Isis-the one who will be able to guard and if necessary, use the bracelet for the good of Egypt" Jefthmose's voice was low,admiring.  
*Daughter of Isis. The Chosen One* Nefertiri thought to herself. It was late and she was deliriously happy. She sat up suddenly. She thought she saw a figure standing in the shadows. Before she could call her gaurds, the figure stepped into the light. Anck-renamen.She lifted a sword and stabbed Nefertiri. Before she fell into unconciousness,she whispered "I love you Zandor."


	5. Book Five

Zandor woke up with a start. Something was wrong with Nefertiri. "Zan.. where are you going?" Vilandra asked when he got up. "Nefertiri's in trouble" he said. Vilandra got Rathraamun and they ran towards the Princess's quarters. They slipped past the guards. Zan gasped. Nefertiri lay on her bed, bleeding from a wound. "I've got to save her" he said. Before Vilandra or Rath could stop him, he began to heal her.  
As he made the connection he saw her childhood, almost every memory. Nefertiri sat up to see Zandor,Vilandra and Rath. She looked down at her side. On her side, there was no wound. But there was a silver handprint, shining brightly in the moonlight.  
"Call Ava-su-amen, Horus,Sphinx, Kyleth and his father."Zandor said quietly. "What?"Rathraamun growled. "Do it" Zan glared. Rathraamun left to get them, grumbling all the way.  
When Ava-su-amen, Horus, Sphinx, Kyleth and James walked in, Zandor began his tale.  
"You must swear never to tell anyone....We are aliens. We come from a different planet. But we are good. We're what they call "hybrids"-half human half alien. We think our old enemy was reincarntaed here and we have to find him before he harms earth" Zandor explained. The humans blinked. "So you're semi-divine?" Sphinx asked. Zan looked confused. "I.. guess so." "Oh, wow" Sphinx grinned. "You won't tell anyone?"Vilandra looked worried. The humans chorused "No"  
"Alright, it's late we should go" James the Medjai leader said."I'll stay with her" Zandor offered. "Are you alright" he asked Nefertiri. She looked up. "Yes, I'm fine. I know who stabbed me"she whispered. "Who?" Zan asked, fury in his voice."Anck-renamen"  
"Anck-renamen? But why would she stab you?" Zan wondered. "Hmm.. let's see... Because Gerbil-girl was jealous that Father named me Queen of Egypt and I am the guardian of the Phoenix bracelet?" Liz/Nefertiri said sarcastically as she and Max watched.  
"Most likely because I am the Future Queen of Egypt and I am the guardian of the Phoenix bracelet.And because I won the contest" Nefertiri replied, unknowingly echoing her future self's words. Then realizations struck her. "Anck-renamen is like you isn't she?A hybrid" she asked.Zan nodded. "Yes. She is one of us." Nefertiri didn't say anything, she just got up and walked onto her balcony. There she could see the city and the Nile River. All this was hers. Her father had told her she was to be Queen after he showed her the Phoenix bracelet. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her mother-the beautiful Nanauset. Nanauset was a wise queen. She had drowned in the ocean when she led a trading expedition when Nefertiri was twelve years old.  
*Mother.... I miss you. Are you proud of me?* Nefertiri wondered. She could have sworn she heard her reply "Yes, you will be a good Queen". She smiled. "Are you all right?"Zan asked quietly.  
Nefertiri nodded. "Yes. But we must tell Father that Anck-renamen tried to kill me"  
"But if you were dying, how would you have been healed?" Nefertiri thought for a moment. "I'll say I was healed by a God or Goddess. He'll believe it. After, all this is Egypt. I believe Isis warned you." Zan shrugged. "I hope so. Well, I must go. See you tomorrow" Zan walked out of the main palace towards the guest rooms. Nefertiri watched him go before she went back to sleep.


	6. Book Six

The next day:  
Nefertiri was pacing around the throne room. Her father still hadn't shown up. *Where could he be?* she thought. Liz/Nefertiri and Max were watching her. "I remember most of what happened.. up until now" Max told her. "That's good. Trust me, by the time this is over you'll remember everything-or at least everything you need to know to fix your mistakes" Liz/Nefertiri said. "You're still mad aren't you?" Max asked. Liz/Nefertiri rolled her eyes. "Now why wouldn't I be? Are you telling me I'm supposed to be happy that my best friend who just HAPPENED to be my brother in a past life was killed by the murdering gerbil whom your present self believed? I know she mindwarped the present max but you.. he didn't believe me when I said Alex would never kill himself" she snarled. Max was taken back.He knew she was angry but he had never seen her so... fierce.He had watched her when she fought with Anck-renamen. She seemed so different. She wasn't quiet,she seemed catlike-almost like a lioness. But there were times when she was like her present self. "Lizzie... I'm sorry. I wish I had known Tess was actually evil. If I did I swear to you I would have never had messed with time. We'll get Alex back, I promise you we will get him back" Max put his arm around her. Liz sighed. "I know...It was horrible when I thought he was just my best friend.. but when I found out he's my brother....it makes it worse." "I know" Max reassured her.  
Just then, the Pharaoh Jefthmose walked in. "You wanted to see me daughter?" he asked. Nefertiri nodded. "Yes father. You see, last night I was attacked. Some one stabbed me. I was near death when Isis healed me." Nefertiri told her father. Max burst out laughing. "I'm sorry... but Isis?" Max laughed. Liz/Nefertiri smiled and shrugged. "Hey, I was nervous!I thought of the first Goddess who popped into my mind" she explained.  
Jefthmose's face was one of pure rage. "Who would dare hurt my daughter?" he growled. Nefertiri closed her eyes and prayed to Isis to help her tell her father.  
"It was Anck-renamen, Father. I don't know how she got past the guards, but she did. And she stabbed me"  
Jefthmose was shocked. "Anck-renamen?I do not believe it. I shall talk to her tonight.I trust you, daughter. If it was anyone else, I would say'bah, you are just jealous.' But you have always been good and truthful so I believe you. Thank you for telling me"Jefthmose got up and left, leaving Nefertiri.  
A newly-brainwashed Nikintonius grinned. *So, the old fool is going to question Queen Althena ay? We shall see who wins. I must tell King Kivar and Queen Althena*he ran off.  
"Your supreme majesties, King Kivar and Queen Althena of Antar, I Nikolas your most loyal servant bring news!" Nikintonius ran into the garden, where Kivar and Anck-renamen were kissing. She gave a him a dirty look but Kivar sighed. "What is it, Nikolas?" Nikintonius bowed. "Your majesty, Princess Nefertiri is alive. I suspect Prince Zandor healed her. I sense power radiating from her. She has told her father that Queen Althena stabbed her. He is mad with rage and will most likely try to kill you. He is going to send for you at exactly 8 O'clock. Be ready." he bowed once more and left.  
Kivarmenre was furious. "I don't believe it! Nefertiri alive?" Anck-renamentried to calm him down. "My love... Nefertiri is just a lousy human girl. Though I want to become Egypt's ruler and the Guardian of the Phoenix bracelet... all it is a human thing. I am not human. I am the Queen of Antar! When we get home, my dearest it won't matter. Earth will be just a memory"  
Kivarmenre turned around. "She's changed now...she has powers. Plus with the Phoenix bracelet.. she could very well defeat us in the blink of an eye. So we must defeat her first.Tonight.....we shall rule all of Egypt"and he began to tell her his plan eagerly.  
Later on....  
"Tell Anck-renamen to be at the gardens in half an hour"Jeftmose said to Kivarmenre.  
Kivarmenre bowed. "As you wish.... your highness" *Almost time, my Queen* he thought as he and Anck-renamen sat in the garden, waiting.  
Meanwhile:  
"Zan... I feel uneasy. I fear my father is in grave danger.What if Anck-renamen tries to kill him?" she asked softly. "If she does... she should suffer a horrible fate" he said.  
"Zan... tell Horus I will be late for dinner. I want to go to the temple of Isis. I have a bad feeling something will happen" Nefertiri looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Zan nodded. "Don't worry. I must go meet Ava, Vilandra and Rath. We think we know who Kivar is" Nefertiri watched him go. She walked back to her quarters in the palace. Grabbing her blue shawl, she made sure it didn't show her face. She walked down to the sacred chamber that held the chest that contained the Phoenix bracelet. She looked nervously around, seeing if anyone was around.Taking a deep breathe she opened the door. She twisted the lock on the inner door and took the key from her pocket. She opened the chest and slipped on the Phoenix bracelet. She knew something would happen and that she would need the protection of the Phoenix bracelet. She slipped quietly out, making sure no one saw her.


	7. Book Seven

At the Temple to Isis:  
Nefertiri was praying. She had left an offering of milk and a silver necklace. "O Isis, please do not let Father, the great Pharaoh Jefthmose come to harm. I have a horrible feeling the evil Anck-renamen will try something. Look down apon the Pharaoh's family-please let no harm come to him! I cannot bear losing him too!" she whispered. She prayed for a little while, then went back to the palace gardens. She was on the balcony  
when she saw Kivarmenre and Anck-renamen kissing in the lower part of the garden. * I knew it. I must tell father* she thought. Anck-renamen had betrayed the Pharaoh. She wasn't trustworthy enough to be adopted. Suddenly, she saw someone approach them. It was Jefthmose!  
"What are you doing, Anck-renamen?" he gasped. Kivarmenre and Anck-renamen grinned. Anck-renamen took out a dagger and stabbed him several times."So I have been betrayed."he whispered before falling unconcious. "Nooooooo! Medjai! Medjai! My father needs you!" Nefertiri screamed to the nearby Medjai. She ran down there, as fast as her feet could carry her. "Nooooooo" she was yelling. The Medjai were quicker. James Valenty and Kyleth were approaching the traitors. "Go" Anck-renamen called to Kivarmenre. "Only you can bring me back!" she screamed and killed herself. Kivarmenre was dragged away by Kyleth and James. Hearing the commotion, Zan, Vilandra, Rath, Ava, Horus and Sphinx ran out. Nefertiri was crying by the unconcious body of her father.Horus and Sphinx gasped and ran over. "Who-who attacked him?" Horus was struggling not to show he was crying. Nefertiri pointed a few yards away to the limp body of Anck-renamen. "My twin sister" Ava was saddened. She knew her sister was evil but never knew how far she would go. "And where is kivarmenre? he's kivar" Zan told them. Sphinx and Nefertiri were holding the their father. The pharaoh opened his eyes. "My dears" he whispered. "Father!" Horus, Nefertiri and Sphinx exclaimed. Kyleth came out with the Royal Physican Reena Auset. "he is badly wounded, but he will live" she assured them later on.  
A year later:  
The King had passed on.After the days of mourning ended and the cornonation of Nefertiri and Zan as Queen and King of Egypt, James asked what was to be done with Kivarmenre. "He is to be punished. He will live again in another life. He will be met fortune" Nefertiri was cut off by Zan. "Nefertiri are you mad? To give our enemy good fortune!"he exclaimed. "Yes, sister it is odd" Horus said, holding his wife Vilandra in his arms. Nefertiri smiled. "Wait. He will meet up with Anck-renamen and Nikintonius. They will remember some of their past lives. But they will be met with horrible luck and will meet wrath of Isis! See to it the priests curse him, the soul of Anck-renamen and Nikintonius. Although Nikintonius maybe saved"she told him.  
" Father would have been proud" Sphinx smiled. Nefertiri sighed. "I know. I miss him so much. I wish he could help me but Grandma Claudiankea helps us out so much." "Well, we must be going back to Cyprus" Horus said as he and Vilandra hugged good-bye to their friends.  
"Leaving us already?"Ava-su-amun laughed. "Yes, I wish we could stay longer though" Vilandra smiled. "Well, we'll visit in a few weeks"Horus promised as they went to get ready to go back home.  
In the prison:  
"You, Kivarmenre, Former High Priest of Osiris are to be punished. You have betrayed the Pharaoh by severly wounding him to the point of death. Tell me, was this all a plan with the late Anck-renamen?" The new High Priest of Osiris glared at him.  
Kivarmenre spat at the high priest. "Yes, Anck-renamen and I have planned it. We used Nikintonius to spy on Jefthmose" he snarled. He knew he would have to die for betraying Egypt and the Pharaoh of Egypt. *Curses! The new Queen of Egypt Nefertiri has ruined my plans! My beloved Anck-renamen dead, Nikintonius most likely dead, and I am next. I will get my revenge on the Royal Four, I swear it*Kivarmenre thought.  
The High Priest told the High Priestess Dalia Courtna to bring in something. She grumbled about the new King of Egypt although she liked the Queen. "Here" she gave it to the High Priest. She walked away, still grumbling.  
The High Priest gave the package to Kivarmenre. "Drink it" he ordered and left.  
Kivarmenre stared at it. "I solemly swear on my love for Anck-renamen that I shall find you again in another life, my Queen. We shall once again be the sole rulers of Antar! And we shall find the Royal Eight of Egypt and bring them misfortune! We shall defeat our ancient enemies again!" he yelled out and drank the potion. "I will make sure you suffer" Kivarmenre swore the Royal Family of Egypt.


	8. Book Eight

Later on:  
The High Priest put Kivarmenre's coffin far from Anck-renamen's resting spot. The sevant Nikintonius had been banished. He motioned for his workmen to bury the tratiorus High Priest. In an hour they were done. *Nothing would mark it out as a grave, but then again who would come this far into the desert anyways?* the High Priest thought as he and his workmen made their way slowly back to Egypt.  
Liz/Nefertiri and Max walked back with them. "It is time to go, Max. You remember everything now?"she asked him. "Yes. But who come the others and I were reincarnated but you humans were not?" Max asked. "For Antar is your home planet and besides, I couldn't get the Phoenix bracelet there."Liz/Nefertiri held out her hand. Max took it and together they walked toward the Nile River and simply disappeared.  
They were back in the Granolith chamber."Follow me, Max. I must tell your present self all that has happened.And you will appear with me" she told him as they walked to the Crashdown in Liz's timeline.  
Present Max and Liz were sitting on Liz's balcony, studying and talking. "I will project myself using my powers" she smiled. "Powers? Oh yea, I forgot. Nevermind" Future Max said. She walked right back into her current self. Liz jumped a little but soon calmed down.  
"Ugh, Liz are you alright?" Present Max asked her. Liz looked up and saw Future Max standing behind him. "Don't say anything" Future Max mouthed. "Uhhh Liz?" Max asked again. "Oh, yes, I'm.." but she got cut off for a girl who looked exactly like her but clothed in the costume of an ancient Egyptian Princess appeared.  
Max stood up. "Who are you?" he demanded. Liz stared at her in shock. "That's me" she whispered. "What do you mean that's you?" Max looked at the two Liz's  
The Egyptian Princess laughed. "Max, I AM Liz. Deep in my subconcious, I know all about my past life" "Past life?" Max looked confused. "Yes, past life" Future Max stepped out of the shadows.  
"But I thought you two couldn't come in contact or else both of you would disappear!" Liz blurted. Future Max gave a sheepish grin. "I sorta... umm I made that up. I knew if I saw myself at 18 I couldn't go through with changing the time line". He and Liz quickly explained what happened.  
"So you did all that for me?" Present Max was shocked. "Yes, I did. Now listen up, Maxie. Before you were sent to Earth in 1947 you had lived before on Antar. The same thing happened except Tess-Althena betrayed you. Her twin sister Ava tried to warn you but was killed by Kivar. So you five were brought to Earth. Unknowingly, Kivar was reincarnated as the High Priest of Osiris-Kivarmenre. Your loyal servant Nikolas-yes Nikolas the Skin-was a servant in my palace named Nikintonius."  
"Wait, so you're a PRINCESS?" Max gasped. Future Max chuckled. "Yes. My name was Nefertiri. I had an older brother. His name was Horus."  
"Horus was... Alex" Liz said, remembering a little of her past life. Max stared at her.  
"You mean to tell me that Alex is you're brother?" Max was in shock.  
"Yes. And Sphinx-my adopted sister is Maria. Kyle was the son of the Medjai leader James. Jim of course. My father Jeff is the reincarnated Pharaoh Jefthmose of Egypt.  
I dare you to look it up if you don't believe me" Liz/Nefertiri glared at Max.  
"Anyway, your name was Zandor. Isabel was Vilandra, Ava was Ava-su-amem, Tess was Anck-renamen and Michael was Rathraamun. You were adopted by the King and Queen of Cyprus-Egypt's allies. Tess and I had a competition even back then. See, we were both expert sword fighters and wanted to guard the Phoenix bracelet-it was supposedly made by Isis and given to a Princess but actually the Atlantians made it and gave it to the first Pharaoh. It has been handed down from generation to generation"  
And Liz/Nefertiri and Future Max explained all that happened.  
When they finished Liz didn't really look shocked but Max looked like he was going to have a heart attack.  
"Now, we must free Horus. He is trapped, we must free him. I will go back, and I will regain my memories once again" Nefertiri/Liz explained. "And when I disappear, you will get your memories back. Liz knows how to get Alex back. Don't worry" With that, he disappeared and the astral projection of Nefertiri/Liz melded with Liz's body.  
"Do you remember?" Liz pleaded. Max nodded. "We better call the others. Liz, I am so sorry." Max apologized. Liz rolled her eyes. "Max, it wasn't really your fault. Tess mindwarped everything. When I see her, she's going to re-live the defeat in front of the Pharaoh. She's going down!" Liz laughed. Max gave a sigh of relief as Liz called Maria and told her to get Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Jim over here pronto.  
"What about Ava?"Max asked when the doorbell rang. Liz flashed her catlike grin.  
"That's Ava. I found out where she was and invited her to stay over two weeks ago."  
she said.  
"Ava-su-amen" she hugged her old friend. "Welcome back, Princess Nefertiri of Egypt"Ava smiled and hugged her back.  
  
  



	9. Book Nine

"So you're telling me you were an Egyptian Princess and I was the son of the Medjai leader?" Kyle looked skeptical. "Yes." Liz said simply. She took some books about Ancient Egypt out of her back pack. "I highlighted the the parts where it mentions us" Liz told them as she handed them out. "Whose books are these?" Jim asked. "My grandma's. Before she was interested in Native American history she was obsessed with Ancient Egypt. I remember her telling me she excavated at the palace of Jefthmose! She brought back a large chest.... I need to get my grandmother's stuff!" Liz jumped up.  
"Why? What's in the chest?"Isabel blinked. Liz looked at her. "The Phoenix bracelet! I am the guardian of the bracelet! I *need* to find it"she was getting all excited.  
"Okay, then. Prove you're really Princess Nefertiri. It says here Princess Nefertiri was an expert fencer. Prove it. Fight with Ava" Michael challenged. Liz shrugged. "Fine. Now we need to go back to the Crashdown to get the key from my father. Her summer house is in the next town over. Let's go, let's go!"Liz urged them.  
"Are all reincarnated Egyptian Princesses this hyper?" Kyle asked. "I have no idea" Maria laughed.  
An hour later at Grandma Claudia's summer house:  
"Dad said that all her artifacts that she was allowed to keep would be in the attic" Liz announced. They split up and dug through chests. Liz felt drawn to one corner. "Liz? Are you okay?" Max asked. Liz didn't answer, only opened the trunk in front of the chests. In it were two Egyptian swords and costumes. Liz lifted up a gold mask. At her touch, it became new again. "This was mine" she called to the others. She put it on and lifted one sword out.  
"Okay, NOW she looks familiar" Kyle remarked. "The Phoenix bracelet is close" Liz said, putting her mask down and clutching her sword. She noticed a lock. Liz did the combination and a door swung open. All eight teens walked down in silence.  
They saw an ornate chest decorated in gold. "The Phoenix bracelet" Max whispered. Liz picked up a key hanging on the wall and opened the chest.  
The bracelet was silver and had a carved image of a phoenix with blue gems for the eyes. Liz slipped it on, and instantly, Sheriff Valenti, Kyle, Isabel, Michael and Maria crumpled to the floor.


	10. Book Ten

They glowed silver before waking up. "Uh, Liz? What just happened?"Max asked.  
"They have their memories back."Liz smiled.  
"Ugh... I felt like years of history has just been poured into my memory" Maria grumbled. "Ahhh!" Isabel screamed. "What is it Izzy?" Max asked. "I broke a nail when I fainted! Now I have to COMPLETELY redo it!" she moaned. The others rolled their eyes.  
"Oh please chill out. It ain't the end of the world" Ava grinned wickedly. Liz held back a laugh and Isabel glared at her. "Oh shut up, Ava-su-amen."  
"Who you telling to shut up?" Ava slipped into combat mode. "Okay, okay cool it you two!" Liz commanded. Isabel rolled her eyes. "So know you're our leader?"  
Liz shot her a look. "Isabel, you're a Princess of Cyprus. Liz is a Princess/Queen of Egypt who is the guardian of the Phoenix bracelet and an expert swordswoman. I don't think you should mess with her cuz she can kick your butt" Maria chimed in.  
"Oh so just because she's the reincarnation of a Queen of Egypt does NOT mean she can beat me at sword fighting.I have powers, you know" Isabel said cattily.  
"I challenge you, oh mighty Princess Nefertiri of Egypt to a fight. We can go to the Granolith chamber and see who wins" Isabel gave an arrogant smile.  
Liz shook her head no. "OOoooOOOooo seems like the Queen of Egypt is afraid"Isabel kept taunting her. Sheriff Valenti sighed. "I'm heading back. I never really believed in this reincarnation stuff and now I find I am the leader of the Medjai. Will wonders never cease?" he said and left.  
"So do we have a fight?" Isabel taunted. "No." Liz said as they walked back.  
"C'mon it will prove you're really Nefertiri" Isabel kept pressing."Isabel,enough" Max snapped at his sister. Isabel fell silent, but occasionally gave Liz dirty looks.


	11. Book Eleven

. Halfway back, Liz told Max to stop the car. It was the middle of the road and no one was in sight.  
"Ready?" Isabel smiled. "You don't have to do this, Liz. Don't let Isabel get to you. She's not ready for this-the whole reincarnation thing" Max whispered. "I know, but it will prove to her that I am Nefertiri and the true guardian of the bracelet"Liz whispered back.  
They put on gold masks and took out two swords.  
Liz and Isabel circled each other, each ready to strike. Memories of training flashed through both girls mind. Isabel lunged for Liz. Liz, as quickly as a lioness ducked and attacked Isabel. The swish of their swords was all the sound, for the spectators were as silent as stone.  
Isabel tripped when attacking Liz and fell to the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping her up. "Yes. I am sorry for what I said, Queen Nefertiri" Isabel lowered her head.Liz laughed. "Isabel, I'm _not _changing my name. So you don't have to call me that" Liz smiled. Isabel gave a hint of a smile and they all walked back to their cars.  
But they never saw the lone figure watching them from the rocks. "The Daughter of Isis has reawakened. She is in danger"the figure whispered.  
Meanwhile, hidden from the other person, another person grinned evily. "The reincarnated Egyptian Royal is awake. Just wait O Queen of the Nile. He will have his revenge" this other person gave a smile that was pure evil.   
Later on:  
Liz took a shower and got ready for bed. She put the Phoenix bracelet back in it's chest and made sure it was locked. She slid it under her bed with her Egyptian clothes and swords and went to sleep.  
~*Dream Sequence*~  
"Nefertiri" a ghostly voice echoed. Liz blinked and looked around. She was back in the palace that she lived in. "Whose there?" she called out. A teen boy with dark black hair and turquoise eyes appeared. Alex. "Alex?" Liz whispered. Alex grinned. "Hey little sister" Liz ran over to him and hugged him. "Oh god, I miss you so much. But we'll get you back, I promise you" she burst into tears. Alex nodded. "I know, sis.But you really need to be careful. Kivar and Tess aka Anck-renamen are coming to Earth. You can use the Phoenix bracelet to create a hole in time. You would have one hour before it collapses."Alex told her. "Fine. I'm telling the others. But how did you get in my dream if  
you're stuck in that other dimension, anyways? And **why** are you stuck in that other dimension?" Liz asked her brother. Alex smiled and gestured to someone. Claudia appeared. "Grandma!?!?" she cried and hugged her. "Oh grandma, is it really you?" Liz asked. Claudia nodded. "Yes, my little Egyptian princess, it is" Claudia smiled. She hugged Alex, too. "I would have told you two that you were sibilings but I had a feeling it was not time yet. My memory came back when I was excavating in our former palace at Memphis.I built the secret comparment to hide the chest of the Phoenix bracelet. Not that anyone else but the Eight Egyptian Royals could touch the actual bracelet without getting shocked" Claudia laughed. "But how did two get into my dream?" Liz asked again. "I am a ghost, dearie. I can do anything" Claudia smiled. "I shall appear every now and then to guide you. Don't worry, Alex you'll be back soon enough"Claudia  
disappeared. "Bye little sister" "Bye" Liz whispered as she woke up.


	12. Book Twelve

Next Day outside the Granolith chamber:  
"I know how to rescue Alex"Liz told the group. They stared at her. "I can use the bracelet to create a whole between this dimension and his. I'd have an hour before it collapses." she continued. "An hour? No, Liz. It is too dangerous." Max told her. Liz narrowed her eyes. "Max, I'm going to save my brother. It's always been dangerous, why should this make a difference? I am protected by the Phoenix bracelet, ya know"  
Max shook his head. "I'm sorry Liz, but you can't do this. Not even to save Alex"  
Maria, Liz, Kyle and Michael stared at him. Isabel fainted in shock. "Excuse me? You let his killer get away scot-free. I have one chance to get him back and I am. I **promised** him Max. He's counting on me" Liz snarled. Max looked away. "Look Max, either you're with Liz or not. But this girl is going to save Alex if you like it or not" Michael told him.  
Max sighed in defeat. "Fine." Liz gave a brief, catlike smile and raised her arm.  
The phoenix bracelet glittered in the sun. Liz began chanting in Ancient Egyptian:"_ O great Goddesses Ma'at and Isis, grant me protection in saving my brother. Isis: You who are the supreme compassionate goddess, I beg you to help me save him. Ma'at: I am sorry to cause such a disturbance in Time but as you know it is for a good cause. O Great Goddesses hear my lament now!_"  
The very air before Liz seemed to waver. A blast of light came from the blue eyes of the phoenix. It created a portal. Liz gave them a final, catlike grin before disappearing through the portal  
*~The Other Dimension*~  
It was Roswell, but it was deserted. "Alex! Alex!" Liz called. Liz was dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing and carried her two swords. Her clothing had changed the minute she stepped through the portal.All of a sudden two glowing aliens appeared. "Hand over the Bracelet" one demanded in Ancient Egyptian. Liz glared. "Never" she snarled. They attacked her. Liz used her superior sword skills to defend herself. * I'll bet they were scared of the phoenix bracelet* she thought, for one look at her right wrist sent them running.  
Then Claudia appeared. "Hurry, my Honeybear! Alex is being held hostage in the Crashdown!" she warned. Liz ran with all her might. She peeked through the window. Tess was standing next to a bound and gagged Alex. Tess kept slapping him. "Where is she?" she yelled over and over. Liz's usual gentle temper flared up. There was no way this blonde bimbo would hurt her brother. Without really thinking, she raised the bracelet toward the window. A burst of silver and pink energy shattered the window and Liz leaped through it, as nimbly as a lioness.  
Tees gasped. "_We meet again Anck-renamen. How did you get here? Max sent your scrawny @*& back to Antar_" Liz said. "_Nice to see you again, too Queen Nefertiri_ "  
Tess smiled. "_And no, O Wise Queen of Egypt, I am here to make sure you and your pathetic brother never leave this dimension_" Tess gave an smile that was the picture of evil. "_You will never win Anck-renamen._"Liz countered. Tess smiled that horrible smile and raised her palm. A blast of black energy was heading for Liz. She yawned and raised her wrist. A silver beam hit the black one. Tees was thrown backwards. "_I'll get you yet, Nefertiri.Beware" _Tess warned before disappearing. Liz untied Alex and took the gag out. "We've got 5 minutes before this place goes kA-BOOM, so let's bounce" Liz said. They took off at a run. The portal was wavering. Just as it was closing, Alex and Liz jumped through.  
They landed in front of their friends. Isabel almost fainted again. Maria was the first to break the silence. "Brother" she screamed loud enough for even Kivar to hear up on Antar and ran into his arms. The family was reunited after all. Then they motioned for Kyle, Ava, Max, Isabel and Michael to join them. The Royal Family of Egypt and Cyprus was back. The figure smiled. *I need to make my appearence* she thought


	13. Book Thirteen

As they were all talking, Liz knew she had to tell them about Tess. But before she could begin,a young woman walked up. She had tawny blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. Her long hair was put up in the "odango" style. "Serena?" Ava gasped. Serena smiled. "Hello Ava. I see you have gotten your memories back" she said. Her voice was husky but sweet.  
"You know her?"Max blinked. "Yes. She.. she's our protector.  
"I was also the Priestess of Isis. I was the one whom Isis appeared to and told me that Nefertiri was the Daughter of Isis and the Chosen one-the guardian of the bracelet. I am also the Dupes protector. See, the one you called 'Nascedo' was the one who shape-shifted into the Doctor. He would have never killed a human. His name was Rayson. He was killed by the traitorous shapeshifter-Edwayes. I found out later that he escaped from the FBI and put Ava with the Dupes. I had come in a later ship bringing the Granolith.  
I was horrifed.I was assigned the task of the Dupes protector. I was descended of the clan who invented the Granolith so I didn't know where to begin. I would have told Ava about her pastlife as a noblewoman of Cyprus and her love for the son of the great Medjai leader but I didn't want to confuse her or put her life in danger. Lonnie threatened to kill me if I didn't leave. You probably think it is insane for me to be afraid of **_her_** since my powers are stronger then hers were at the time but I knew what she was capable of. See, you four are true Royal Four. See, everyone has a good and evil side to them. The dupes-Zan, Rath,and Lonnie are pure evil. When transferring the essences, somehow the Dupes got the pure evil side of the soul. Your four are normal. But Tess.. well I'm afraid even in Egypt Anck-renamen was treacherous." Serena shook her head."So I didn't betray my family?" Isabel asked in a quivering voice. Serena shook her head no. "Althena-Tess's old name used her ability to mindwarp to make everyone think you two were in love when in reality it was Althena who betrayed everyone. Before she died she made sure Lonnie would have _he_r memories.It was only fuel for Lonnie's treachery.Now we must be careful. Kivar is coming to Earth to try to kill Nefertiri."  
Liz and the others gasped. Max stepped in front of Liz. "They'd have to get by me first" he growled. Alex walked up to Liz and put his arm around her protectively.  
"And me. No one hurts my little sister" he narrowed his eyes. Liz sighed. "Alex, please don't go all big brother on me. In this lifetime we're the same age" "I know but you're still my lil sis" Alex grinned. "Why do they want to kill Liz?" Maria asked.  
"Because she is the guardian of the Phoenix bracelet, the Daughter of Isis. She is the Chosen One who will save this planet. It has been prophecized when she was born"  
"And what of the Granolith?" Michael asked. "It can be used as a time machine, right?" Kyle asked. Serena nodded. "Yes. By inserting the right crystal into it, it can do almost everything. Like blow up a planet. Its energy is limitless. The Phoenix bracelet is the same. But the Granolith is a bit different-it's tradtional guardians were the Royalty of Antar. It symbolized their right to rule."


	14. Book Fourteen

The others were silent for a moment. "So that's why ole' Kivar wanted it. It is a symbol of his right to rule. Sort of like what we had in ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh was a god. Or Goddess" Alex smiled at Liz.  
"Yes. But the whole proclaiming the King a living god has died with the new age" Serena said. Liz sighed. She knew she would have to tell the others about Tess.  
"I need to tell everyone something. Tess was in the other dimension. She must have used to Granolith to try to kill Alex-and me in the other dimension. She tried to kill me by shooting this black beam of energy at me. But I used the Phoenix bracelet to protect myself." "She had me tied up and was slapping me. She wanted to know where Nefertiri was.Of course I wouldn't tell her. She was losing patience when Liz broke through the window. She also had two glowing aliens goons out looking for Liz."Alex continued.  
"Yea, they ran off once they saw me about to use the Phoenix bracelet." Liz added.  
"She must have used the Granolith. Did she disappear?" Serena mused. Liz nodded.  
"Then she and Kivar will be here in two to three months, depending on what ship they used and how fast the lightspeed engine is"Serena calculated.  
"And Liz is the one who's going to save Earth. What about the aliens?" Kyle asked.  
"Yea, aren't we strong enough to defeat them?" Michael asked. "In a way, yes. But you lost the Granolith.That was a mistake, Max. It enhances your powers. Wait!" Serena thought of something. "What is it?" Isabel asked. "Do you have the Crystal of Hathor?" Serena asked. There was a collective huh? Serena sighed. " It activates the Granolith. On Antar, it is called the Crystal of Ishma-their goddess of love. Hathor is the closest translation. If you had that, you could make a connection with each other and use the Crystal of Ishma to secretly channel the Granolith's powers. Between that, the Phoenix Bracelet, and your strong connection, you are unstopable. I will look for the Crystal and help you train." "Okay."Max said. "Horus do you have the Nile bracelets?" "No. What's that?" Alex asked, puzzled. "You, Sphinx and Kyleth had them. They are powerful but not as powerful as the Phoenix bracelet. If we had that...." Serena trailed off as the air began to shimmer and take form.  
It was Claudia. "Grandma!"Liz cried. "Hello my dears. As I have told Liz, I will appear occasionly to help and guide you. The Nile bracelets are at my house."she smiled.  
"Oh no. We gotta go all the way back there?" Ava groaned. Claudia smiled. "No. I shall get them" Claudia disappeared for a moment. She reappeared holding three bracelets and a multi colored crystal. "The Sacred Crystal of Ishma" Serena breathed. Claudia gave the crystal to Serena who nodded her thanks. Then Claudia handed Alex, Kyle and Maria three silver bracelets with a picture of the Nile engraved with an green gemstone on the middle. "There you go. I have faith in you. The eight-or should I say nine" Claudia smiled at Serena "-will save the Earth. Never lose heart. Lizzie, Alex, Maria-I love you. I'm very proud of everyone here. You will bring peace to the Universe. You were never ordinary, all of you were special" Claudia paused, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Your bond is pure. Trust one another, talk to one another. I am always watching over you"  
With that, Claudia shimmered once more and vanished. Liz and Maria were crying.Alex and Kyle placed a brotherly hand around them. "Let's go to the Pod Chamber. Your training begins" Serena said. 


	15. Book Fifteen

At the Pod Chamber:  
Liz was showing Kyle, Alex and Maria how to swordfight. They had been taught in their past lives and were quick learners. Serena was showing the aliens how to do different things with their powers.They too were quick learners. The months flew by. Serena said they were at their full potential.   
One day, they were at the Pod Chamber, practicing as usual. The sky darkened, as if there was a thunderstorm. There was this huge tornado approaching. "Kivar" Serena whispered. In an instant, the four humans were in their Ancient Egyptain clothes.  
"Places everyone" Max commanded. Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.  
*Not now!* she thought. She felt reassured by the sight of the Phoenix bracelet. "Kivar is most likely going to freeze the whole town." Serena whispered. Liz noticed the others were scared. Max looked like the leader he was born to be. He caught her eye and smiled. While the others were preparing Max walked over to Liz. "Liz, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. You don't know how happy I was to find out that Tess was mind warping me. I love you and nothing on from this universe can come between us.Ever. I promise you that we will win"he said. Liz smiled. "I know. I love you too Max" she whispered. They held each other's hand and the group walked out to face their greatest enemy.  
Serena was right, the town had been frozen. Kyle gasped when he saw his father dressed in the robes of a Medjai frozen stiff. Kyle narrowed his eyes. "That Kivar guy has been a jerk since Egypt" he muttured to Ava who gave a nervous laugh. They walked out to the Pod Chamber. Maria gasped and pointed. Next to the Pod Chamber, a arena mad of black stones stood. "It begins"Michael muttured. Just then, Rath and Lonnie appeared. "Hello, Vilondra" Lonnie smirked at Isabel. "Hello VVilondra"Isabel said with no emotion. "Rathraamun" Michael and Rath said at the same time. Lonnie and Rath held a small sword. "Give up the Crystal of Ishma" Rath demanded. "Never" Max growled. Lonnie and Rath advanced foward. Liz stepped up, the Phoenix bracelet sparkling in the sun. Lonnie and Rath gave Liz an evil grin.  
"We ain't scared of you Nefertiri." was the last thing Liz heard before the world went black. 


	16. Book Sixteen

When she regained conciousness, she had on chains and was in a cell. She blinked a couple of times. She struggled to see if the Phoenix bracelet was still on her wrist. *Yes Honeybear it is. You still have it. But you must fight Anck-renamen in order to save your friends and family. Remember, follow your heart and never, ever give up. You can always turn the tide* Claudia whispered just as Tess opened the cell door. "_Well well well. If it isn't Princess Nefertiri herself. Follow me_" Tess said. "_Where are we going?_" Liz asked. "_To Kivar. The fate of your friends is in your hands_" Tess smirked. *What does she mean?* Liz thought. She was lead into one of the chambers. Kivar sat on a black throne wearing black and red robes.  
His human form was tall with sandy brown hair and black eyes. "_Hello Princess Nefertiri. So you're the one who condemend me to death in my former life_" he said. "_You commited a high treason-you plotted to murder the Pharaoh of Egypt! When you attacked him he was very weak. You're pure evil_" Liz glared at him, her dark eyes alight with hatred. Kivar laughed. "_Your father was always weak. Pure evil eh? Why thank you, it is a most gracious compliment. But enough of this. Nikolas, fetch the Royal Rejects_"he commanded. Nikolas didn't budge. He only stared at Liz, his eyes never leaving the Phoenix bracelet. Blue lightning shot out and hit Nikolas. He whirled around. "_You_!" he yelled at Kivar. "_I don't know how I was ever loyal to you_" he turned to Liz, his eyes begging. "_I'm sorry, Princess Nefertiri. Anck-renamen mindwarped me into serving them. If I had a choice I would never serve them. Please forgive me_" he pleaded. Liz nodded. Kivar growled and used a beam of energy to knock Nikolas unconcious. "Put him in a holding cell" he said to a servant. A few moments later, Max and the others were brought out in chains. Liz gasped when she saw them. "Listen closely Nefertiri. You and Anck-renamen will battle in the arena. If you win, your friends go free. If you lose.." Kivar drifted off and grinned. Liz held her head high, betraying no emotion. "I accept." She held out her hand and her two swords materialized.....


	17. Book Seventeen

She said a quick prayer to Isis. *Oh Isis please let me win. The Earth depends on it* she thought. She and Tess walked quickly to the arena. Kivar was sitting on a huge black and red throne. Max, Michael, Isabel, Alex, Maria, Kyle, Ava, Nikolas and Serena were sitting down, their hands tied. Max looked at her and Liz could read the message in his eyes: _It's all up to you now._ "If I win, my friends and myself go free and you stop trying to take over." Liz stared defintly up at Kivar. Kivar laughed. "You always were independent, Nefertiri. Fine. I accept. If I win, then all of you go back to Antar as my prisoners and Earth is mine"Kivar gave an evil smirk. Liz/Nefertiri tried to not let her anger at this evil creature show. "And Tess used the Sacred Crystal of Ishama to enhance her abilities. And no power is allowed" Kivar added. Tess/Anck-renamen grinned at Liz/Nefertiri. " _You always were too perfect for your own good. It's a shame that foolish father of yours isn't here to see his precious daughter lose." Anck-renamen said to Nefertiri. Nefertiri didn't flinch._ " A_nd you always were a arrogant witch even in Egypt. You stabbed me because you were peeved that *I* won the bracelet and got to marry Zan_" Nefertiri retorted. Anck-renamen went livid with anger.  
"_I really couldn't care less for Zan now. In my second past life I would have been known as Queen Althena, wife to the great Kivar if Ava hadn't killed me. She found out my plan and was going to tell Zan and I couldn't risk it. But of course she doged my beam and had her servant kill me instead. But now I shall have my revenge_" Anck-renamen took her place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: all things in italics are spoken in Ancient Egyptian.


	18. Book Eighteen

Nefertiri gripped her sword. "_Begin!_" Kivar shouted. *Oh no she's got the Crystal of Ishma! Please, Please if there is a God let Nefertiri win!* Serena pleaded frantically.  
Nefertiri and Anck-renamen leaped and doged. With the Crystal of Ishma, Anck-renamen was a good match for Nefertiri. Memories of this very fight although fought in a different setting and for a completly different reason resurfaced in both girls. Everything was quiet except for the clashing of the swords. Both girls looked harmless but after seeing this fight, you would think differently. They were downright deadly in a swordfight.  
After fighting for half an hour,Anck-renamen saw Nefertiri prepare to flip and kicked her to the ground. *I give up,it's no use. She's too powerful* Nefertiri thought dully. "No, Honeybear. Never give up. We're counting on you. " Grandma Claudia's voice ran through her mind. She looked at her friends and new strenght ran through her. She immediatly got up and leaped for Anck-renamen.  
*I thought I had her* Anck-renamen narrowed her eyes. Nefertiri had *always* been strong but she was different now.  
*Go Liz. I believe in you* Max thought. Liz had glanced at him when she fell and he had been afraid she had lost all hope. But she got up immediatly. "Never give up" he whispered, unknowingly echoing Claudia's words.


	19. Book Nineteen

Nefertiri knocked Anck-renamen to the floor and grabbed the Crystal of Ishma. "Nooooooo!" Tess wailed. "I guess this is the end of our ancient rivalry" Liz growled.  
She used the Phoenix bracelet to undo the chains from her friends and to freeze Kivar.  
But freezing didn't work for very long. As they were running out of the arena, Kivar started a fire and grabbed Nikolas. "Good bye Nikolas" he growled. Nikolas pleaded silently for them to save him. Max shot an energy beam towards Kivar. Nikolas went flying through the air and landed at Max's feet. "I'm sorry" he said to Max. "Apologize later dude. We've got bigger problems!" Alex said as the ten of them ran off, Kivar and Tess on their heels.  
They ran into the Chamber where Kivar held the Granolith. "Put the Crystal in it!" Serena ordered. Max did that and it started to glow, along with the Phoenix bracelet and the Nile bracelets. Kivar and Tess ran into the Chamber, injured badly. Kivar and Tess combined their powers and threw Max and the others to the floor. They ran to the Granolith and tried to activate it. But instead of activating, it knocked Tess and Kivar unconcious. "Hurry, it will take us back to the Pod Chamber" Nikolas said. They formed a group connection while Nikolas (who was badly wounded) watched. They stepped into the Granolith just as the fire became worse.  
They were in the Pod Chamber. "The arena is gone" Ava said as they walked outside. There was nothing left, except for Kivar and Tess. Kivar woke up. He struggled to get up but fell back weakly. "I guess you win." he said in a voice full of hatred. "I guess so" Max was quiet as Kivar took his last breathe. Tess woke up a minute after Kivar passed on. "Noooooooo" she moaned. "I hate you. It's not fair! It was my destiny to be queen and to rule by his side!" "It was never your destiny to be queen" Ava told her twin. Tess glared at them for the last time. Her and Kivar slowly disappeared. "What's happening?" Isabel asked Serena. "Kivar was a race similar to the Skins. They are called Kowlis and legend has it the evil Kowlis disappear after they die" Serena explained.  
They turned to Nikolas. "I'm so sorry. I was brainwashed by Kivar and Tess. I wish I was just a normal human boy" Nikolas hung his head. Liz felt sorry for him. "We don't hold you responsible. You were brainwashed to do things you didn't want to. We forgive you right guys?" Everyone nodded except for Max. "Right Max" Liz glared at him. "Right" he sighed.


	20. Book Twenty

Just then, Claudia appeared. "Nikolas, your wish will be granted. Just touch the Phoenix bracelet." she smiled. Nikolas blinked in shock and touched the bracelet. A bright white light surronded him. "Try your powers" Maria suggested. He tried to put up a sheild. Nothing. "Thank you" he said to Claudia but she was gone. "You did good. You saved the universe." she whispered. "How about I 'adopt' you?" Serena said to Nikolas who shrugged. "Alright" she smiled. "This has definatly been a long day" Kyle muttured as they walked home.  
Epilouge  
  
It's been two months since they won the biggest battle of their lives. Larek keeps them informed of what's happening on Antar. Somehow Lonnie and Rath got a ride back and are know ruling. Serena and Nikolas have moved next door to the Valentis and Serena works as a waitress in the Crashdown. Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Alex and Isabel are still very much in love and Kyle and Ava are a semi couple. The Skins are gone and the world is saved.  
The End  
  



	21. Disclamier

Ok... since I am such an idiot I forgot to put a disclamier in the begining. So here it it:  
Rating: pg-pg13  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, if I did season two would *not* have been so retarded. Roswell belongs to Melinda Metz, UPN and unfortanetly Jason Katims  
Notes: This fic is based on The Mummy and The Mummy returns and that belongs to whoever owns them. I only borrowed the names. Got it?  
~*Mandi*~


End file.
